The ice that freezes the fiery heart
by pyrolovr23
Summary: BobbyOC please R&R. They were enemies now. Nothing could change that. Something that he will continue to love her no matter that she is in the Brotherhood nd may or may not love him back.Why does everyone say that opposites attract?
1. Chapter 1

_Eight years old_

She was staring at the beautiful sunset wondering how such a huge thing off in the distance could create such massive power. She knew it was a big burning ball of gas and somewhere deep inside her she wanted to fly up to the sun and touch it. " Hey you," an annoying kid said from behind her, " why you staring at the sun like that? you want to marry it?" She turned around and faced him and then putting a tanned arm behind her back she clicked together her fingers, creating a small fireball. The boy that was watching the scene take place let out a small gasp. Quietly he focused and out of his own hand came a small jet of ice instantly freezing the fireball. The girl dropped the ice ball and turned around so fast, dark brown almost black hair whipping over her shoulder as she turned to stare at the boy. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed her eyes. They were many different combinations of red, orange and yellow. Fire colors. " Just the two youngsters i wanted to see," came a voice from behind the boy. " My name is Professor Xavier and i will like to welcome you to the Academy. I see you two already met." They stared at each other for a few minutes before the professor continued. " See my school is a special place for people with special abilities. You two have a very interesting combination of powers. So i am putting you two together to be partners for as long as you guys are here. Chelsea Kessler meet Robert Drake." Bobby held out his hand in an attempt to shake Chelsea's hand. She accepted it and in the process almost burnt his hand off. " Pleasure to meet you Bobby," she exclaimed in a sickly sweet voice. Bobby already knew there was something about this girl that he loved.

_6 years later_

"Are you sure your ready?" Bobby asked the nervous Chelsea who was positioned to the side of him on her bed. " i don't know. Don't you think we are kind of young? Fourteen is really young Bobby." "Come on." Bobby pleaded with her. " I love you. You love me. What more does two people need to know when the right time to do this?" She stared down at her hands unsure about what to do. Chelsea was sure she loved Bobby but was afraid that sex wasn't the right step to take next in their relationship. they had only started going out 5 months ago. They had known each other since they were eight. She then brought her hands up to her black shirt and pulled it off sitting there only in her black bra. Even though she was only fourteen, she was developed quite nicely. Bobby was staring at her with his icy blue eyes. He then proceeded to take off his shirt and threw it on the ground next to hers. Again being only fourteen Bobby did not have the muscles of an eighteen year old but he was showing some signs of muscles. " Are you sure you love me?" Chelsea asked connecting her fire eyes with his icy ones. " I am positive." Bobby said leaning in to kiss her. She pulled away and said, " You will never leave me right?" " Never" Bobby repeated assuredly and then succeeded in planting a kiss on her lips and pulled her closer to him.

_8 months later_

Chelsea was walking down the hallway to Bobby's room. She had some new plans for their training and she wanted to show them to him before tomorrow's session. " Hey Bobby with these plans I am sure that we can move up to a Class 3 in no time." The Classes were divided into how well you an control your power. Class 4 was the strongest you could become. That was when you had complete control over your powers and could do many amazing things with it. Class 3 was where you knew how to control your power but you did not master all full uses of it. Class 2 was when you had little control over your power and knew some of it's uses " I worked so hard on these plans I mean i think i saw Storm giving me the evil eye during math but if I can move up a Class then i could deal with whatever..." Chelsea came to a halt in front of Bobby's doorway. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was Bobby with his lips pressed against Rogue's. "_That bastard" _Chelsea thought, " _How could he do this to me?"_ The papers that she was holding in her hands caught on fire as Chelsea's anger grew. When Bobby finally looked up and noticed Chelsea there, he pushed Rogue away and started to move towards Chelsea to try to explain. Chelsea threw the burning papers on the ground and took off running not knowing where she was going but she didn't really care. She thought about going to her room but she knew she didn't want to burn any of her precious items. She ended up in the garden. Meanwhile back up in Bobby's room, Bobby was pacing furiously. Rogue came up to him crying that she would never be able to kiss anyone with her condition and then threw herself at Bobby before he had anytime to react. Chelsea's betrayed look almost broke his heart. He decided that he has to go after her to explain his side of the story. As he took off running down the hall, he almost took out Scott who was walking by eating a burger. " Slow down Bobby," Scott said through a mouthful of hamburger, " What do you need that you have to be running so fast for it?" " Chelsea saw me kissing Rogue on accident and now i have no idea where she ran off to." Bobby replied looking around for any signs of her. " I think I saw her walking over to her room but dude be careful. She looked like she wanted to take someone's head off." Scott said. " Okay i will," Bobby called out over his shoulder as he turned and started running to Chelsea's room. " Ohh and thanks Scott." " No problem." Scott said and then turning around thinking, _" That boy is a goner._" Chelsea was outside walking back and forth replaying the scene she had just witnessed over and over in her head. It was like a bad movie that was broken and kept going over the same scene again and again. Anytime when she couldn't bear the scene, she had taken to burning trees around the Academy. There was 10 burnt and counting. " _That bitch,_" Chelsea thought, _" I knew she liked Bobby for the longest time but I never knew she would have the balls to make a move. If she kissed him long enough, he would have died." _Feeling anger seeping into her body again, Chelsea let a huge jet of fire unleash from her hands burning down two trees in the process. " Impressive," came a voice over by the bushes. Chelsea spun around looking for the source. Out of the bushes stepped an elderly man looking to almost be the twin of Professor Xavier. The only difference was that he could walk and he was wearing a weird helmet over his head. " Who are you?" Chelsea asked staring suspiciously at the older man. " If you must know, i am Magneto, leader of the Brotherhood and i am here to rescue you from this place you call home." Chelsea had heard one of the professors talking about the Brotherhood saying that it was a league of mutants who were anti-human. " Why are you talking to me then if your so important?" Chelsea asked with a little sarcasm. " I think that you would be a wonderful addition the the Brotherhood and i have been watching you and i feel that you have the potential to be a great asset and more powerful then you are now in the Brotherhood." Magneto replied. "Have you ever wondered why no one around your age has ever become a Class 3?" Magneto asked Chelsea. " No but that's because their power is not fully controlled yet." Chelsea said repeating what she has been told for all of her years here. " Is that what they are still telling you?" Magneto said with a laugh, " It's because they don't want anyone to become stronger then them. They are afraid you would be more powerful then they are so they keep you at a Class 3 to make sure you will never gain more power then them." " Really," Chelsea said, " So you think i have the power to become stronger then them?" " Of course you do. That is why i am willing to accept you into the Brotherhood. When do you think you can come join me and the rest of the other mutants at the Brotherhood?" Magneto told her. " As soon as night falls Sir." Chelsea told him and ran off to her room in order to pack for her new life with power. She took the stairs two at a time running to her room and locking the door behind her. Chelsea ran to her closet and threw it open pulling out her old suitcase and throwing it onto her bed. She turned around looking for clothes to pile into it but instead her attention was caught on the sunset outside her window. Professor Xavier gave her the room that faced the sunsets and she was sorry to be leaving her room. It was her favorite place in the Academy. Too bad Professor Xavier was away this weekend so she could really get the answers on whether Magneto's accusations were true or not. Another thing that caught her eye was the picture of her and Bobby when they were thirteen. They were on the ferris wheel after a famous field trip that the Academy took them on. They both looked so happy and carefree. Chelsea was debating with herself whether to bring it or not and then without thinking about it anymore she threw it in on top of all her clothes. With her suitcase filled, Chelsea put on her black converse and opened the door of her room taking one last look at the place that had been her home for 6 years. She shut the door quietly and proceeded down the stairs. When she got to the front door of the Academy, Chelsea took another last look at the place that she used to call her home. She heard the cries of Bobby frantically looking for her and she smelled burnt popcorn and saw the stains on the carpet where the Jellyman had an accident. With that last look, she turned around and never once looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

_4 years later_

Chelsea was sitting on the edge of her bed at the Brotherhood making the flame in her hands take the shape of a spider. The bedroom was one of the bigger ones in the headquarters. It had one bed on the side and a huge closet. She also had a desk that contained a computer. It was almost human-like. She was almost a Class 4 and she was damn proud of it. Without leaving the Academy, she probably would have still been a Class 2. Chelsea dissolved the spider in her hands. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed so much in the four years she has been at the Brotherhood. Her long straight hair was cut a little longer then shoulder length with razored edges just the way she liked it. Her eyes were still the same mixture of red, orange, and yellow and she has become more muscular but still skinny. Her skin was tan and her body was always hot around the temperature of 102 degrees on an average day. Satisfied with her appearance, she sat back down on her bed and created the spider again. Hearing footsteps approach, she stood looking right into Magneto's eyes. " Chelsea, we have an important business to attend to." he told her. " Yes sir. There is a group of mutants that need to be taught the ways of the Brotherhood and i feel that if you personally come then they would be more likely to join." Chelsea said matter of factly. " And of course i will be there to help you with any rebels that we may see." " Yes Yes," Magneto said walking towards the room where the jets were. They left the living quarters and entered another hallway. " You do understand the great risk that i take leaving the protection of the Brotherhood and entering the real world where Xavier could find me" Magneto slipped his keycard into the slot and punched in a few numbers unlocking the door. Chelsea and Magneto walked through and went to the nearest jet. Opening it, Chelsea said, " Sir these mutants have been hurt and abused. The treatment that the Academy offers seems like the only option for them so if you could tell them why the Brotherhood is better then that would maybe have them convinced. Also throw in the humans and their diabolical plans and I think we're golden." " I trust you Chelsea. That seems like a very good plan." Chelsea started up the jet and they were on their way to Wyoming.

Bobby's head hit the desk with a thunk. He never thought that a test would be this boring. Storm needed to get a life if she had enough time on her hands to make a test this absurdly hard. Logan walked into the room, his boots hitting the floor with a clank with every step. " Storm, we have a problem in Wyoming. I need to borrow Bobby for the day." Bobby looked up confused. Logan never wanted anyone's help with missions especially nineteen year old Class 2's like Bobby. " What's the problem?" Storm asked. Logan leaned in and after five minutes of hushed whispering, Storm nodded her head and said that Bobby was excused from his classes all today. Logan walked over to where Bobby was and said, " Get up kid. You're coming with me." Bobby jumped up quickly and followed Logan out the door. " What do you need me for?" Bobby asked as soon as they were outside the room. Logan kept walking keeping his head straight and not giving anything away from his facial expression. " How is your relationship with Rogue? Is is good?" Logan asked. Bobby just got more confused. " Yea it's pretty good. We have been together for 3 and a half years and counting." Bobby replied. Actually his relationship with Rogue was the most confusing thing in the world. Rogue's power was when she touched someone skin on skin she killed them. Unless they were injured, then her ability allowed her to heal them. This ability made it impossible for Rogue to kiss anyone so Bobby wasn't able to live out what most normal teenage boys think about every minute. Also all Bobby thought about when he was with Rogue was Chelsea. He didn't know why he just did. "Why does it really matter anyway?" Bobby understood that Logan always had a soft spot for Rogue but he didn't understand why his relationship with Rogue had anything to do with the mission that he was needed on. " We are off the Wyoming. There are a team of mutants located in Wyoming who just broke free from where they were being held. We have a source that tells us that the Brotherhood is on their way there right now to try and persuade the mutants to join them." " How many people does the Brotherhood have as of now?" Bobby asked not understanding the deeper meaning behind Logan's words. "Almost 300 and with the support of these 400 they will have many more walking through their doors." Logan walked into the strongest of the X-Jets. " Kid are you coming?" Logan asked. " Storm will fly one and the other one will be operated by Jean and Scott. Your flying with me. On the way there i will fill you in on your specific task." Walking into the X-Jet and sitting down, Bobby realized after the explanation of how the mission was going to work, the real reason behind the random questioning of Logan.

Chelsea landed the jet with perfect precision. She took pride in flying the jets and if she even made one little mistake, she took it hard. While she was flying, she could see the group of mutants off in the distance. " Magneto, what do you need me to do when we get there?" Chelsea asked as she and Magneto walked off the jet. "Just make sure none of the mutants get too rowdy. Also try and control your fire abilities. This wood is so dry that any accidental fire lighting will lead to this whole wood going up in flame." Chelsea looked around and noticed how right Magneto's words were. The wood that they were in was supremely dry and she didn't want to risk losing 400 new recruits just because she didn't have complete control over her fire. The other thing she noticed when she stepped out of the jet was that it was freezing outside. She hated any weather below 80 degrees. Pulling her leather jacket closer to her, she followed Magneto into the clearing that held the mutants. "Listen up. All of you are probably wondering why I am here. I am not here to tell you that the cure is the only way out. I am offering you a chance to live and develop your powers to the fullest. Look here if you think the cure is the only way out then your wrong. I am offering you a better life. Come join us at the Brotherhood and live up to your powers. The Brotherhood is fighting for all mutants everywhere. The humans think that they can control us and are better then us. We will show them" Magneto finished his speech with showing them his powers of controlling metal. Normally it was Chelsea who demonstrated her powers but with the wood that they were in, she couldn't. A young man out of the group rose up and called out to Magneto, " But does your Brotherhood accept us as we are or are the going to make test subjects out of us?" It was obvious that this man was the leader of this group. "No. We accept you and your powers no matter how stupid or useless they may seem." Chelsea responded. " Now come follow us back into the jet and we will talk more about what you can expect from the Brotherhood." Another person this time a girl jumped to the front of the group and said, " What if we don't want to go? What if we want time to think about this and see who gives us a better offer?" Chelsea was really annoyed by this time. It took them over an hour to answer all these stupid questions and she had a feeling the X-men were on their way. If they didn't hurry, there was going to be a battle on their hands. Holding out her hand, Chelsea made a small fire ball, small enough to keep under her control and not burn the whole forest down. " Either you get your ass on the jet or i will turn you into ashes and carry you on that way." The girl shrunk back into the crowd. "Hey what's that?" one of the kids said pointing to the sky. She looked up seeing nothing at first but then really focusing she saw the light hit something. "_X-Jets" _she thought bitterly. _" How the hell did they arrive so quickly?" _Running up to Magneto, Chelsea heard the roar of the X-Jets as they were getting ready to land. " So you've seen and heard them to?" Magneto said with malice. " I say we stay and fight. Show the mutants what we really can do." " No!" Chelsea exclaimed. " I know you get the final choice but hear me out. If we all stay and fight, we could lose some really good recruits or worse. We could lose you. Or me. You fly everyone back to the Brotherhood headquarters and I stay here and fight off the losers." " There is always the possibility of you getting captured. I can't risk that. You know too much about the Brotherhood that all Xavier has to do is probe your mind and find out everything. No that can't happen." Magneto said shaking his head. " We will leave some of the useless mutants here. That should be enough to satisfy the X-men and get them off our tail." " Just trust me." Chelsea said. " Xavier couldn't get into my head when i was living with him what makes you think that he could do it now." " I trust you. Make me proud." Magneto said before he boarded the jet. "Oh and here is something to make your life a little easier." Waving his hand, Magneto shut down all power sources in the X-Jets leaving them crashing to the Earth. With the jet full of new recruits flying quickly away, Chelsea brought two surges of fire on the descending X-Jets. After hearing the crash, she swiftly ran towards them ready to face whoever came out of them. She first saw Storm, who Chelsea sent flying into a tree with a perfectly aimed fire blast. " I see you guys just couldn't live without me." Chelsea chuckled sending another fire blast into one of the crashed X-Jets. From it, she saw Jean and Scott stumble out. "And to come to think that I thought me and Scott shared something special" Chelsea said as she sent two fire blasts into two trees near them. The trees fell to the floor narrowly missing them. "_Dammit_," Chelsea thought. With a click of her fingers, the flames from the two trees disappeared. Then out of the third fallen X-Jet, Logan appeared unscathed. " Scott, Jean work on getting the X-Jet in order." He said. Chelsea was gearing up to fire one perfectly aimed fireball when out of nowhere a blast of cold hit her and then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Great Job out there Bobby." Logan said congratulating Bobby back at the Academy. " You hit her square on. When do you get such perfect aim?" Bobby was still in shock after seeing his ex-girlfriend after four years. "I think i am going to be on watch duty." he said walking over to the room where all the cameras were located. The X-Men had three cameras positioned on Chelsea's room.

Opening the door and stepping inside, Bobby quietly asked Storm if she had any showed any signs of waking up. Storm said there was no change and Bobby said that he would take over for her. Bobby sat there for ten minutes observing Chelsea. She seemed a lot different then he remembered her.

Her hair was razored and if possible it was darker. Since she was sleeping, he couldn't see her eyes but he had a feeling that they were still the same colors that he loved. Her interrogation was not supposed to start until tomorrow but Bobby thought that maybe when she woke up he could go in there and talk to her first before Logan or Jean did. Fifteen minutes passed before he saw signs of movement in Chelsea's room. She was just beginning to open her eyes and she was moving her hands looking like she was ready to make a blast at the door. Shutting off all three cameras, Bobby ran down the stairs into her cell as fast as he could. He opened the door shutting it with a bang and took a seat on the bench near the door

. He sat there for a few moments trying to catch his breath when he heard a laugh and then the voice of Chelsea say, "A little out of shape are you Iceman?" He looked up at her and fire eyes connected with ice ones. Seconds ticked away as neither said anything. Finally Bobby broke the silence by saying, "Yea but at least i wasn't knocked unconscious by a small puny ice blast." Chelsea's face took on the emotion of anger and confusion. "That was you! What the hell was that for? You stupid assholes never fight fair." "And you did? You kept hitting us with fire blast after fire blast. When did you become so strong?" Bobby asked.

The Chelsea he knew was a Class 2 when she left. "When i became a Class 3. You should be afraid. i am almost a Class 4 and i could kick you ass right now if i wanted too. And what are you doing down here anyway? I know they couldn't have made you an interrogator." Chelsea was agitated and pissed. She never imagined it would be Bobby down here talking to her. Bobby said, "I'm not. I just wanted a chance to talk to you. Explain ... things." Bobby wanted to tell her about what really happened with Rogue that night and how she should come back to the Academy.

Chelsea put her black converse on the table. "How are you and that boyfriend-stealing whore doing?" she asked. Bobby looked at her. Was she just avoiding what he really came there to do or was she really curious? "Fine I guess. We aren't like a normal couple."Bobby replied. This time Chelsea let out a full-blown laugh. She was laughing so hard there was tears coming out of her eyes. Bobby froze them with one sweep of his hand. She stopped immediately. "That wasn't cool," she said. Then realizing the joke she had just made, she started laughing even harder then before. "Stop. Come on Chelsea. I came to talk to you about serious things and all you want to do is laugh." Bobby was getting impatient. His time was running out and he knew that if he didn't do it now then he would never have the courage to do it another time.

"What Bobby? Are you just going to sit there and tell me how kissing Rogue wasn't your fault and how your really sorry and all that bullshit? Well if it was a mistake that you wished it never happened the why are you still with her?" Chelsea asked. She looked up at him curiosity splayed across her face. Bobby opened his mouth but then shut it again. He couldn't put together any words that would satisfy both himself and Chelsea. Seeming satisfied, Chelsea turned her back on him like she had done four years ago.

This time Bobby wasn't going to take it. Walking up to her, he put his hand on her back shyly. She jumped at the sudden coldness and took his hand in hers attempting to burn it. "Why isn't this burning you?" Chelsea asked. "I keep the room at a temperature where your powers cannot really affect me." Bobby said smugly. For a minute or two, they held hands. Each of them trying to adjust to the warmth or the coolness they felt from it. "Chelsea" Bobby said quietly barely audible.

"Do you think there is ever a chance we could get together again?" The minute Bobby said it, he wished he could take it back. The moment was too perfect but he had to ruin it with his stupid question. But this was the only way to get closure for what they had or maybe depending on her answer on what they have. Chelsea pulled her hand away. From where they were holding hands, steam rose up. she sat back down on her bench and a mix of emotions was running through her.

Then without hesitation, she came back with her one word reply, "No." She turned around to show that she was done with the conversation. Bobby turned to leave but he said, "I think that maybe we could." With that, he left.

Chelsea was getting tired of waiting. It had been four days that she was being held captive in the Academy and she wasn't going to wait around for the fifth. It wasn't that they were torturing her or anything, it was she hated being cooped up for an extended period of time and Jean and Logan's talks on self-riotousness were getting just a tad bit boring. Also thanks to Bobby, her powers were confined because of the steady temperature of the room.

This constant waiting left her time to think about Bobby and his last words to her. The minute he walked into her room she noticed him. And boy had he gotten cuter. He developed nice muscles not to big but not unbelievably small either. She also loved how his hair got lighter so it was more a dirty blonde now. She knew that her and Bobby's relationship was over because she was now the enemy and there was no way they could be together. But apparently Bobby felt differently.

"_What a dumb-ass. He knows there is no way that we could be together._" Chelsea thought. Then she heard the click of the door and saw Bobby walk through. "What the hell took you so long? If I had to stay in here one more day, I swear when you did come i was going to beat the living shit out of you. And really that was what you had to look like. Anyone you could have picked would have been fine" Chelsea told 'Bobby'. It was actually Mystique who came to rescue Chelsea and bring her back to the Brotherhood. Chelsea didn't trust many people but she always knew that she could count on Mystique to have her back in the Brotherhood.

" I was finding out information. Calm down. This seemed like a logical disguise. I could have came as Rogue" Mystique said in a stern but comic voice. Mystique took a look around and Chelsea knew what she was searching for. "I got them." Chelsea said and with three blasts the cameras went up in flames. "Hurry before anyone knows you left." Mystique ordered and they took off down the hall. They were on the roof in ten seconds flat and leaving the Academy behind before anyone even noticed they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Storm was in the watch room taking a quick snooze. She was really tired lately and watching Chelsea was getting more boring by the second. She always thought that Chelsea would go far in her powers she just never imagined that she would join the Brotherhood.

When she awoke from her nap, she noticed that someone was in the room with Chelsea. She couldn't quite see the face but it looked like Bobby.

"_What is Bobby doing down there?_" Storm asks herself.

Then the door into the watch room turned and Bobby stumbled in looking like death. That's exactly how he felt too. He couldn't sleep at all last night because Chelsea's question kept replaying in his mind. Why was he still together with Rogue if he thought there was a possibility that him and Chelsea could get back together?

Storm looked back to the screens. She saw Chelsea take aim and fired three perfect fireballs at the cameras. Storm took off running with Bobby right behind her. She ran down to Chelsea's cell and noticed she was missing.

"She got away. Dammit" Storm said sadly and angrily walking back upstairs to tell the news to everyone.

Bobby stayed behind and noticed a lighter on the bed where Chelsea slept. Picking it up, Booby twirled it over in his hands for a few minutes before putting it in his pocket and following Storm upstairs.

"You will never believe what I found out." Mystique said proudly sitting beside Chelsea as she flew the jet back to the Brotherhood headquarters.

"What?" Chelsea said playing along for the fun of it.

" Okay so you know that really old guy that controls everyone's mind. Yea anyway apparently he is on his deathbed. He has only days before he is going to kick the bucket. " Mystique said it with glee. "Now the Brotherhood is going to be stronger then ever and no one has the power to stop us."

Chelsea couldn't believe it. No wonder the man didn't try to get inside her head the minute she stepped foot onto the Academy. He is on is deathbed.

"Professor Xavier is dying Bobby." Logan said.

Bobby couldn't believe his ears. The man that gave him hope is perilous times, who gave him courage in times of great despair was dying. It came as such a shock that Xavier was finally letting the merciless power of age bring him down.

The next words the Logan uttered sent his head spinning even more. "And he wants to see you."

Why would someone as great as the professor want to waste his last breaths on a Class 2 nineteen year old nobody like Bobby Drake?

"Okay," Bobby said meekly as he walked up the stairs to the professor's office. "_What could it be about_?" Bobby kept asking himself.

There was many possibilities why he could have been called to the professor's office. Starting with his actions today. Bobby didn't really have time to think of many more because when he finally reached the door, he noticed it was open and he walked right in.

"Come closer Bobby." a voice wheezed from the bed in the corner.

Bobby walked closer and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the mighty professor confined to his bed. His face was deathly pale and every breath he took looked like it hurt him.

The very sight of him almost brought tears to Bobby's eyes. "Yes Professor." Bobby whispered.

"Boy I am not dead yet. You could at least talk to me like I am alive." the professor chuckled then went into a coughing fit.

"Okay sir. What do you want me for?" Bobby asked again in a normal voice.

"Do you really think you are not worthy of my final breaths? Boy you are worthy of anything you want. Besides i am not really here to talk to you about your powers. I am here to talk about more important things. Matters of the heart." Professor Xavier said answering all of Bobby's unsaid questions.

Bobby looked at him questioningly. "Sir what do you mean by matters of the heart?" Bobby asked.

"Like your little scene a few days ago." the older man wheezed knowingly looking Bobby in the eye.

When he said this, Bobby blushed knowing what the professor was talking about. "Sir that was just a mistake. It was a slip-up. I am in love with Rogue and I always will be in love with her."

Bobby said but inside he was a little unsure. "Bobby if there is one thing you can learn from being in here today is that you never lie to a telekinetic." the professor chuckled. "Would it be okay with you if I take a look around in your mind for something to prove a point I have?"

"Sure"Bobby said relaxing as he felt the professor start to probe his mind.

The first image that popped up on to the screen next to the professor's bed was when Bobby was thirteen years old.

He was at a fair that the Academy took them to as a field trip. He was on a ferris wheel ride with Chelsea. He remembered she was deathly afraid of heights back then and he held her hand the entire time they were on the ride.

"That was very sweet of you." Professor Xavier said.

"Who really cares in the end? She never remembered it anyway." Bobby said.

"Don't be too sure of that. She has a picture of that very incident and as I remember she used to look at it every night." the professor replied.

"Let's look on to another memory." The next memory was the night that he and Chelsea first had sex. He told her he loved her and swore he would never leave her. "How did that night make you feel?" Xavier asked Bobby.

Bobby just stared mutely at the screen. Professor Xavier waited patiently until Bobby felt ready to answer. "It...made me feel amazing. I knew she was the one for me and that were completing our final act of love. I kind of regret it now because that night i made a promise that I didn't keep."

"Yes but doesn't everyone make promises they don't keep. She cannot blame you for something out of your control." Xavier told Bobby.

The image that appeared next was the night that Chelsea was discovered missing. Bobby for the first time in his life was crying on his bed calling her name but somehow knowing she was never coming back. Bobby hated this memory.

"Get it off the screen now!"

"Bobby. You need to look at these memories to discover the true meanings of the heart."

"I said Get it off the screen now!" Bobby ordered again.

"As you wish." Xavier said.

Another image immediately replaced that one. It was the fight between the X-men and Chelsea. Bobby saw himself shoot the ice blast at her.

When he did, Chelsea was starting to fall. He saw himself race over to her and keep her from falling on the hard rocks.

"What does the vision have to do with the other ones? This one is more recent and you are trying to tell me to let got of the past."

"Is that what you think I am doing?" Professor Xavier wheezed. " Things are more complicated then that.

We'll have to keep searching if you don't already see why I have called you here."

The next image was one that Bobby knew very well. It was the scene that was playing in his head over and over again.

"What do all these mean? Why are you showing me these?"

He was getting tired of the mind games and the constant guessing.

"Look Bobby. I don't really like getting involved in my students' personal matters but with you..you need a little guidance. Think about what all these images mean to you. Why they are so valuable to you."

"Is it..is it because I still like her..Chelsea i mean?" Bobby questioned. "Is that why these images mean so much to me...because I still like her?"

The Professor let out another wheezy chuckle. "Boy I wish I could 'like' people with the intensity you 'like' Chelsea?"

"So are you saying I love her still?" Bobby asked sitting down on the couch nearest the bed. "Yea I do love her. That would explain everything. But Sir" Bobby said looking up "I can't love her. She is the enemy. She betrayed this Academy and everything we stand for. Loving her would just be wrong."

"Yes she has betrayed this Academy Bobby but has she ever betrayed you?" Xavier asked. "I think not."

As much as Bobby wanted the professor to be wrong, he knew he wasn't. Bobby Drake was in love with Chelsea Kessler.


End file.
